newprimalcarnagefandomcom-20200215-history
Spinosaurus
Summary With an extreme distaste for the sound of your average Phoenix chopper, this beast has all the perks of a Rex but with 150% more arm strength. Description Spinosaurus is currently the largest carnivorous dinosaur on the island. They are starting to become more present on the island, and this means it gets into competitions for food with other predators like T.rex. Spinosaurus is usually a fish eater, which means it hunted for fish near rivers. However, the Spinosaurs on the island are perfectly equipped to easily kill prey on land. They have also grown to love the taste of human flesh. It is advised to take extreme caution when dealing with these animals as they are very dangerous and difficult to kill. The Spinosaurs on the island have a very large, brightly colored sail on their back which scientists think is used for thermoregulation and display. Spinosaurus is also equipped with large claws that are used to catch fish. However, the Spinosaurs on the island have learned to use their claws as a weapon against the humans. Observations on the Spinosaurs also conclude that they are evolving to become more of a terrestrial predator than that of a fish eater. Abilities Bite: The Spinosaurus clamps it's jaws down on an unlucky human. Like the Tyrannosaur's bite, the Spinosaurus regains health from this attack. Claw Swipe: Spinosaurus uses it's large claws to swipe at a human in front of it. This instantly kills the human and sends him flying back. Trample: The Spinosaur's huge size makes it easy for it to crush humans by underfoot. It's feet can at times be a bigger problem than it's jaws. Roar: The Spinosaur's roar has the power to rile up nearby dinosaurs which gives them a brief adrenaline boost much like the Tyrannosaur's roar. Class Specifics *Roaring will briefly increase the health of nearby dinosaurs. *Hold sprint to gradually increase your speed. Charging into humans will trample them. *Hold jump or crouch to move your head. Use bite to eat humans and restore your health. *Alt-fire spends stamina to claw swipe a human. This will instantly kill them. Game Mode Exclusive Spinosaurus is currently only playable in Get To The Chopper, but the developers have confirmed it will be in Team Deathmatch with the release of the recode. Strategies *''Claw swiping is a great way to kill a human trying to circle around you. This will kill them.'' *''When charging towards a group of humans, stop charging when you get close enough. Spinosaurus has a very slow turning speed so this is a very effective to kill humans that are jumping or sidestepping out of your way.'' *''When you see other dinosaurs heading to the chopper, you should buff them up with your roar. This will help those dinosaurs greatly since you can't get to the chopper.'' *''Catch the humans by surprise by hiding behind large objects or waiting behind a corner. Then once you see a group of humans start to approach you, strike!'' Trivia *Spinosaurus was the first new playable dinosaur species to be added to Primal Carnage. *An earlier version of Spinosaurus can be seen in a Primal Carnage trailer from 2010 in which it fights a Tyrannosaurus, this is a homage to the infamous fight scene between the two beasts in Jurassic Park 3. Unlike that battle, however, the Tyrannosaurus emerges victorious. Category:Classes Category:Dinosaurs